The present invention concerns a gate assembly for sub-dividing ponds or reservoirs into separate compartments.
It is standard practice to store irradiated nuclear fuel elements under water in ponds and it is desirable that the ponds can be sub-divided into separate compartments, which can be drained, for example, in order to perform maintenance or other operations.